Skylar Storm
Skylar Storm is a main character in the series, Mighty Med. She is a comic book character that Kaz and Oliver like. Skylar Storm is not just an imaginary character, but a real person. It turns out that she is in the hospital because all of her powers have been taken away by the comic book villain, The Annihilator. Summary Skylar has faced off with some of the most fearsome villains in the world. Beware to anyone who treats her as "just another pretty face"! Personality Skylar Storm is a comic book superhero who doesn't give up easily. She lost her powers because her nemesis, The Annihilator, took them away from her. Even though she has lost her powers she doesn't like to believe so. Once she tried to lift up a weight thinking that her powers would be restored but they weren't. Skylar sometimes helps Kaz and Oliver with their errands because she is bored without her powers. Sometimes Skylar gets angry when people don't listen to her or things don't go the way she wanted to but she can be loyal and a good friend. Skylar is shown to care a lot about others, especially Oliver, and tries to do as much as she can do to help her friends. Since Skylar doesn't have her powers anymore, she tries to fit in the human world and asks Kaz for help. In the human world her name is Connie Valentine and dresses as an average teenage girl does so she can hid her identity. Relationships Kaz (Friend) Skylar is good friends with Kaz and has gone on a mission with him. They work together on many things, like figuring out what happened to Brain Matter. They care about each other, and they're both good friends with Oliver. Kaz even used Skylar as his fake girlfriend, and has technically proposed to her once. They don't fight, but they do disagree on things.'' (For more info see Skaz)'' Oliver (Friend and Possible Crush) Skylar and Oliver are good friends and Skylar might have a crush on Oliver. For more info see Skoliver. Alan Diaz (Possible Friend) Alan and Skylar seem to be friends but Alan can sometimes annoy Skylar. Powers *'X-Ray Vision' - She was able to see through people and objects. *'Explosions' - She was formerly able to explode people. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes '- Currently, her abilities are restricted to fast reflexes, agility and gymnastics that make her effective in combat. *'Heat Vision' - Skylar was able to heat up objects. *'Reverse Time' - Skylar was able to reverse time. *'Gyrokenisis' - Skylar was able to control gravity. *'Planekinesis and Astrokinesis'- Skylar was able to manipulate celestrial bodies like planets and stars. Trivia *Skylar used to have 24 superpowers until the Annihilator zapped them away. *Mighty Med doesn't have the technology to restore her powers yet. *Skylar tried to blow up Kaz in Saving the People Who Save People. *She has visited Earth before. *The second most popular name on her planet is Emily. *Her alter ego is Connie Valentine. *She's part of the school marching band. *On her planet, corner means oven and when she was late she had to stand inside it. *Gus reminds Skylar of a doringbosh, a pet from her planet. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Main Character Category:Mighty Med Category:Females Category:Superhero